


Happy Campers

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslash09, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was really not how Kitty had thought the camping trip was going to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Campers

Of all the ways that Kitty expected to celebrate her return home to Earth, a camping trip with Wolverine and Jubilee was not exactly what she had in mind. But she had wanted to see Logan, and he and Jubilee had been planning this trip for a long time, so it was only natural for her to come along.

It was almost like old times. Not that she and Jubilee had ever really been very buddy buddy, but now that Kitty had her second chance she figured she could try and be a better friend to the younger mutant. Ex-mutant.

Years before, Jubilee might have resented Kitty being there, but this time she just seemed pleased to see her.

“Good to have you back, Pryde,” Jubilee remarked as the two were starting to set up the tents. “Everyone was being pretty unbearable without you around. You know how Wolvie can get – and he wasn’t even the worst of them. Even Frosty shed a tear or two.”

Kitty nodded, knowing that Jubilee’s mockery of the White Queen was mostly done in jest. Of course, with Jubilee it was hard to tell, but both girls had developed a grudging respect for Emma.

“You two all right there?” Logan drawled, as he walked over to them. His tent was already set up, of course, although Kitty wasn’t even sure he would even _bother_ with one.

“I’m fine, Wolvie,” Jubilee replied automatically, almost dismissively.

“Yes, thank you,” Kitty added.

Wolverine raised an eyebrow at them, and Kitty had to smile. There was something almost unnatural about the two of them agreeing on something. Well, if it was something about Wolverine’s best interests they might agree, but other than that, it was a rare occasion indeed.

All three of them tensed suddenly as they heard a branch snap behind them, and Logan let out a growl. “Creed.”

“Jubilee, get behind me,” Kitty ordered, and Jubilee gritted her teeth and stayed right where she was.

“Nice to see you again, Wolverine,” Sabretooth said as he stepped out of the bushes and walked menacingly towards them. Kitty wasn’t sure what he was trying to accomplish.

“You’re dead,” Jubilee said in disbelief.

Sabretooth laughed. “Like nobody’s ever been mistaken for dead before.”

Wolverine launched himself at Sabretooth, his claws popping out as he did. “Get under cover,” he yelled at the girls as he did so.

“Yeah, right,” Jubilee muttered, as she prepared to follow him into the fight.

Kitty would have agreed with her, twice in one day even. But Jubilee didn’t have any powers, not anymore. She was a civilian. She could be hurt.

Instead of following Jubilee headlong into the fight, Kitty launched herself at the younger girl, preventing her from joining in.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jubilee shouted as she managed to jerk free. “We have to help him!”

“He told us to stay out of the way.”

Jubilee, who had already started to head back to the fight actually stopped.

“Okay,” she said, turning to face Kitty, her arms crossed. “So what are you? Clone? Alternate universe? Skrull? Because Pryde and I may not have gotten along, but we’re both Logan’s daughters, and I can’t believe the real Kitty would just abandon him like that. I mean, there’s a time for following his orders, but that totally _was not it._”

“I was just trying to keep you out of danger,” Kitty protested, and Jubilee’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Kitty winced. At one time that would have meant that an explosion of fireworks.

“I can take care of myself,” Jubilee said sharply, as she pulled a knife out of seemingly nowhere. “What?” she said in response. “I was trained by Wolverine. You think you’re the only one who got the wacky ninja training?”

“All right,” Kitty said, acknowledging that the girl had skills. “But for once, why don’t we let Wolverine handle things for himself, okay? Besides, didn’t Sabretooth miss Logan’s birthday this year? I’m sure he’s just trying to make up for it.”

Jubilee snorted, but sat down under a tree anyway. Kitty joined her.

“You ever heard of personal space?” Jubilee asked.

In another life, Kitty would have argued with her, or made some sort of cutting remark, but for now, she just inched away.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow. “You’re sure you aren’t a clone? I mean, it was Rachel who brought you back.”

“Trust me, if I wasn’t myself, she would know.” Kitty hadn’t quite meant to say that. Jubilee didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, sure, she’s your best friend,” Jubilee started to say, and then she stopped, probably because of the blush that Kitty was sure was spreading across her face.

“So, you two?” Jubilee asked. “I mean, I’m not that surprised.”

“You aren’t?” Kitty asked. She had been sure that Jubilee would have said something awful, but considering Jubilee that was positively tame. Not that she’d thought that Jubilee would have a problem with it, but you could never tell. And she didn’t really think that she and Rachel had been obvious.

“Have you seen yourself? I mean, seriously, best friends don’t go around looking like they want to start making out at any second.”

“You and Monet look at each other like that sometimes,” Kitty said, half-accusingly.

Jubilee just smirked. “Proving my point entirely,” she said smugly.

“You and Monet?” Kitty repeated again.

Jubilee shrugged. “No weirder than you and Rachel.” She sounded annoyed by it for some reason. “Besides, it was almost… a competition. Trying to get one better on her. You wouldn’t understand.”

Kitty started laughing. “Me, not understand competition? Coming from you? That’s rich, Jubilee.”

Jubilee started to laugh as well. “I know! Apparently I can’t do anything original – I’m guessing you and Rachel probably hooked up way before M and I did.”

“Love isn’t supposed to be a competition.”

”You clearly haven’t been doing it right, then,” Jubilee said. “I mean, it isn’t _quite_ trying to beat the other person, but it’s trying to be the best. So that both of you enjoy yourselves.”

“You are so weird,” Kitty muttered.

“How about a demonstration then?” Jubilee suggested saucily. She leaned over and firmly pressed her lips against Kitty’s. Her tongue worked its way into Kitty’s mouth, and Kitty found herself moaning into Jubilee. She had to say this for Jubilee’s theory – the girl could kiss. Responding to her seemed to be almost natural, and somehow Jubilee had worked her way on top of her, the other girl’s fingers tangled in her hair.

Jubilee pulled away abruptly, although she was still straddling Kitty’s waist. “You see my point?” she asked cheekily.

“I think,” Kitty said, “that it’s only fair if I get to demonstrate as well.”

The thought that this had not really been how she had believed their camping trip was going to go crossed her mind, but she pushed it away. There were more important things to concentrate on now, like exactly how much Jubilee had developed in the time Kitty had been away.

“Oh,” Jubilee moaned as Kitty started trailing soft kisses down her throat in contrast to the nails that were raking across her back. “I guess you do get my point,” she said, as she started kissing Kitty back.

“More kissing, less talking please,” Kitty said, moving her mouth away from Jubilee’s neck long enough to make her demand.

Just as Jubilee was about to respond, both girls tensed as they felt a new presence by their tree.

Jubilee pulled herself off of Kitty and turned around, and Kitty felt herself blush.

“Gee, Wolvie,” Jubilee said innocently. “Could your timing be any worse?”

Wolverine just shook his head. “I don’t even want to know,” he growled. “Come on back to the campsite when you’re done.”

Jubilee smirked at him. “We’ll be along, but not for a while.”

Kitty watched as Wolverine left and then turned back to Jubilee. “Are you sure about this?” She was hesitant after everything. It wasn’t like it was the first time she’d been caught in a vaguely compromising position, but this was different.

Jubilee just kissed her again, with a ferocity that promised more to come. “Always.”


End file.
